


Regrets

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Original Caffrey, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting is a good therapy... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverotter1951](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Riverotter1951).



> Hmm, so I was in a Neal/Sara mood for a while *pets poor sad Neal* A little birthday gift for riverotter1951 ♥ Happy birthday :D

**Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1325 @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [woman](http://auroradreams.deviantart.com/art/Fairytale-Pack-3-134471460), [ivy](http://black-b-o-x.deviantart.com/art/Ivy-Round-1-350428718), [candle](http://inadesign-stock.deviantart.com/art/Candle-3-Stock-121590808), [rose](http://pixasso79-stock.deviantart.com/art/Rose-II-PNG-322529704), [winter desert](http://leeorr-stock.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Beach-Stock-112671435), [New York](http://khongthe.com/wallpapers/abstract/new-york-city-by-night-270.jpg), [man in a boat](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-QeP5vZBGfE4/UbSVvNcPktI/AAAAAAAAADE/no1TJSdiPog/s320/lonely-man-in-a-boat-wallpaper_32221.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/skqfp8547trd6ix/regrets.png?dl=0)


End file.
